Mirai
Mirai is a warrior who fights for Bandiaca. Biography Early Life At some point, Mirai would later meet the witch, Bandiaca, and fight for her, but would somehow avoid falling to her Kanohi Zeyat, keeping his free will. ''The Dystopian Island After arriving off the coast of Cyril Nui, Mirai would remain behind while Bandiaca sent other warriors to fight for her. Sometime after Cesare's arrival, [[Forte|''Forte]] propositioned him to fight the Toa Cyril for him. After some consideration, Mirai agreed, finding it interesting that the cyborg cared more about the Toa dying than being saved. He stated he wouldn't be around to protect him, and refused to call Forte by name anymore. Forte just told him to go, and to kill Cesare if he met the Toa on the island. Mirai set out in agreement. After arriving on the island, he soon encountered Agri, who said he could hold his own with Dai. Mirai said he was Dai's superior, and the two began to duel. Agri relied on his knuckle weapons, angering Mirai until he forced Agri to change with his wounds. In their duel, Mirai showed off his speed and the Lightning properties of his weapon, making Agri angry that his foe was cheating. Mirai stated he was to wipe out the Toa, so he would use what he had. He also defended himself, stating that he fought with his own power; his speed and skill. He also said that he needed to kill five Toa, so using his powers would help with that, instead of wasting his time. As Agri got a bit more serious, he was able to fight on par with Mirai, forcing the blade down and wounding his opponent. Mirai stated that he was very good, so he replied that he was the best swordsman of the Cyril, and the strongest. Mirai sheathed his sword and used his powers of Lightning again to stun Agri, who retaliated with Earth attacks. They got ready for one final clash, nearly shattering Agri's Blade Blaster and cracking Mirai's sword. Mirai sheathed and walked off, claiming they would duel again. Agri shouted after him, stating that after Dai, he would come for Mirai. He was later tasked with helping to bring in Cesare, as Bandiaca knew machines wouldn't be enough. He saved M'hou, and was almost killed by Cesare from an Ice blade, but Mirai showed himself and stopped the attack. He dueled both, but was outmatched, so started to bide time. He reached for a Rouze Card, bluffing about his ability, when he was paralyzed by Mirai's Electricity attack. As he was prodded on, he started to calculate his move. When he arrived in the throne room, Bandiaca was ready for him, ready to take him with her power. He had control over his legs, at least, due to his need to walk. He lashed out at both of his foes while he felt the Zeyat's power about to come for him, then kicked Bandiaca away to get himself away from them, as the warriors of the room came for him. He created a double with one of his cards as Bandiaca attempted to snare him after he had blasted the other enemies away. He and his double approached her two swordsmen guards, but his double was destroyed, forcing him to use a new combination to attack the three of them. He used his combination to defeat the swordsmen, then another to try to kill Bandiaca, but her magic shielded her and wounded him, forcing him down. As he lay there, with her staff at his throat, he refused to fall to her and used his Hemhem and its Power Scream ability to throw her back. As the two swordsmen approached, Forte entered the room, ready to fight Cesare after so much time. They dueled, hating to admit the other's skill level. Using his cards, he took Forte down and attempted to escape. Using his Float and Mach cards, he shot away from the room, towards the island, ready to join the Toa Cyril. The two swordsmen saw Seijuu be dispatched in pursuit. When Bandiaca launched her assault on the island, Mirai was among the soldiers present. He soon encountered Eri and Cesare, facing both of them, and outmatching them. He wanted Cesare to put up the fight he was capable of, and he wasn't. He took a slash from Cesare, with Eri pulling the sword with her Water powers, making him appreciate that they were trying against him, at least, but it still wasn't enough. He told Cesare he knew of Recla Nui and his fight there. He wanted to see Cesare's true skill. Cesare answered by throwing walls of Ice around, using spikes to continue to attack and disorient his opponent until he could use his cards again for a kick finishing attack. Mirai went down and stayed down, defeated. Cesare wanted to kill him, but Eri said they had more important things to do, so they left him behind. When the fight ended, he survived and retreated with Bandiaca. ''Sea of Peril Soon after, she had moved her forces to another spire off of the island, hiding there where she wouldn't be expected. She had sought out ''Forte, but had failed to locate him. She dispatched Mirai with Anaroids to do his best to find her right hand, sure that the Toa Cyril knew of his whereabouts. He would lead his soldiers against the Toa Cyril Nova, Jaki and the Bashaa, sending the machines to fight Bashaa. He fought Forte after finding out his identity, stating that he was likely to turn again if brought back, despite his stating that he wouldn't, that he was loyal to Bandiaca. Mirai bested Forte and Hoji at the same time, ready to kill Forte in the end. Cesare saved him. Rather than fight the Toa and Forte, Mirai decided to pull out. When Bandiaca chose to stop the Phantasmal Raiders attempts to claim the island, she sent Dai, Mirai, and two machines - Kaixa and Faiz - to deal with it, along with her Anaroids. She told them she would personally lead the attack and slay the Raiders herself. Finding Bandiaca fighting the Raiders, he intervened as soon as Sagarc saved Uva from the choking and Bandiaca told them they were going to die. He appeared and blasted them with Lightning, batting them all away, telling them they could stop magic, but not his pure power. The three were stuck, as they would have to work together to match Bandiaca's power, and couldn't split up to stop both threats, so they called on Ohja. As Ohja attacked, Mirai retreated, allowing Faiz to fight in his place while he went after Leangle and Sasword. He ended up only encountering Sasword. He was annoyed that a weak foe who relied on a firearm could put up a defense against him, but soon cleaved him in half. He found Forte moments later and was surprised by his gaining his true self back, asking if they should duel to the death. Mirai fought his way, using physical blows instead of his sword. This angered Forte, who was losing. When he finally used his sword he continued to win, drawing Forte down the street to where Bandiaca was, offering him his position back, as they had nobody equal to Forte anymore. He refused to rejoin, disappointing Mirai. Mirai went to help Bandiaca, fending off the Raiders. As they all fought, leader to leaders, and using all of their warriors in a very pitched battle, the Toa intervened. She warned the Raiders to be wary, and was told by Cesare that she was stronger than the Raiders, making her pleased at their annoyance. When the Toa got serious and ready to fight, she withdrew her forces for the time being. Abilities & Traits As a warrior, Mirai is a fast warrior who relies on weapons more than powers. He's a respectful man, but one who wants to fight. Bandiaca fears him, showing how powerful he truly is. He is somewhat honorable, but very cocky. He sees a man as measured by their latent talents, such as the ability one has with a sword. He would rather rely on his own abilities, but uses the power of his weapon only when needed for a quick win, or when it gets serious. Tools Mirai wields a sword sheathed on a shield on his left arm. His sword gives him a few different attack capabilities, with Lightning being his primary power through it. He can use Electricity and Fire through his blade, at the least. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. *This character's name was inspired by the series Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Appearances *''The Dystopian Island'' *''Sea of Peril'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Koji